poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest
Sora Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest is another Kingdom Hearts crossover film by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its sequel Sora Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue in a Near Future. Plot A curious fairy girl named Crysta sees a part of the world she has never seen before beyond FernGully, a rainforest near Mount Warning, Australia. She believes humans dwell on Mount Warning, but the wise sprite of the forest and Crysta's motherly figure, Magi, says humans are now extinct, driven away by Hexxus, the spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature, never to return and presumed dead; Hexxus was defeated by the fairies and imprisoned inside a tree. Crysta mentions a black cloud that she saw rising near the mountain, and Magi identifies it as smoke, but dismisses her speculation that the smoke might be Hexxus. Befriending an uncoordinated and comical fruit bat named Batty Koda who has been experimented on by humans and now has wires and antennae fused into his head, Crysta heads to Mount Warning where she finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint crosses, which mark them for cutting. The source of the smoke is the exhaust from a huge tree leveler. She finds male humans, and accidentally shrinks one named Zak in trying to prevent him from being crushed by a tree. Batty swoops in and rescues Zak and Crysta caught in a spider web on that tree. Zak goes on a wild adventure with Crysta and Batty, dodging a hungry Goanna lizard named Lou, and begins to fall in love with Crysta. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors, Tony and Ralph, cut down an enchanted baobab tree that Zak had inadvertently painted an X mark on as he tried to spray a fly bothering him, discovering too late that Hexxus has been released from the tree. Seeking revenge upon the fairies of FernGully for imprisoning him, Hexxus gains power by feeding on the pollution, specifically the energy and smoke produced by the leveler. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by the next morning. Eventually, Zak tells the truth about who he is and how the humans are destroying FernGully. The fairies join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself, giving her power to the fairies and Zak, leaving Crysta and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus. Zak turns off the leveler, making Hexxus lose all the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant fire-breathing skeleton creature made of oil. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her completely, and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her, imprisoning both Hexxus and the leveler inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips, (a friend of Crysta's who is both romantically interested in her and jealous of her relationship with Zak). Soon afterwards, she emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Crysta takes Magi's place after finally learning how to control her powers. Trivia McKenzie Fox, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Roger Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Iago, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, C-3PO, R2-D2, Karen Rooney and Mary Contrary will be Good Guest Stars in the Film. Pete, Judge Doom, The Toon Partol, Jafar, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Scar, Ratigan, Fidget, Mother Gothel and Shere Khan will work for Hexxus in this film. FernGully: The Last Rainforest was released by 20th Century Fox, which is recently owned by Disney (which made Kingdom Hearts, Rolie Polie Olie, Austin & Ally, Camp Rock, Teen Beach Movie, Liv & Maddie, The Sword in the Stone, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Tangled, Babes in Toyland, The Great Mouse Detective, The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Frozen) as of March 20, 2019. In addition to that, this will be the first Kingdom Hearts crossover film to be released after Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox). Aladdin and FernGully: The Last Rainforest were all released in theaters in 1992. (Same Year, PrinceJosh1992 was Born) This Film is a Prequel to Sora's Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad, Sora's Adventures of Fantasia and Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island Saga. (Including Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker, Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron, Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest, and Sora Says Hocus Pocus) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Jungle Adventure Films